Star Light
by Lady Izumi 101
Summary: This is my vresion of Twilight Inuyashas way! Kagome is human Sesshoumaru is demon they fall in love...WARNING Inuyasha is not related to Sesshoumaru in any way, he is human! T for language and mabe a lot of lemons later rest inside.....


Lady Izumi: Hey pplz! this is my Inuyasha version of Twilight!!!! (No vampires they are demons!!!) Hope you like it!!!!!! Warning INUYASH AND SESSHOUMARU ARE NOT RELATED!!!!!!!!!! inuyasha is human!!!!!!!!

I sighed as I walked to my father Narakus house from his truck. I endded up at Narakus house because my mother got re married to a soccer champ. I like him and all but they need time alone anywas so I endded up at Narakus place. I grabbed my ugly yellow bag and walked calmly up to his house. By the way my name is Kagome Hagurashi. My father is Naraku tenakesha, so I walked up the stairs and un locked the door to see if anything chainged wile I was at my home in Japan....Well the place looks the same, the weather is the same too, cold and wet....I hated anything that was cold and wet. I walked up the stairs to my old room....wow it looks the same exept the new T.V and a twin sized bed. The room was still pink....Oh well.....

I sighed for the 20th time today. I started to un pack my clothes and such. When I was done I walked down staies to cook dinner. Naraku couldent cook for life so I have to do it. I sighed again as I thought about the new school I am going to tomarrow. 'Shikon High' I though with another sigh. I started to boil the water formsome pasta. "Well Kaggs how do you like it?" Naraku saked as he came in the house. "Well Nara-Dad Its ok....I guess....Whats the school like" I changed the subject as I added salt th the water. "Well the school is nice...I know some kids from there....." Was all he said. "Hey look Kaggs tomarrow an old friend of mine is comming over to see you...also to give you a welcom gift" Naraku told me.....well I guess they might stay for dinner....so tommarow is stake. "Are they gonna stay for dinner" I asked. "Well they wont stay long......well Takaharu ( Ta-ka-ha-ru) Is only comming to wach a little of the game with me...Hes also bringing his son Koga too" Naraku said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ok well tommarow I am going to make stake" Was all I said as I stired the pasta in the boaling water.

We soon ate dinner in a nice silence. We sat at the table and chewed our food. I asked to go to my room when I finished. He nodded yes as I got up to wash the dishes. Once I finished with the dishes I went to my room and turned on my semi-new laptop my mother got me. I got an email from mom! I

_Dear Kagome,_

_How is it there? Is it still cold and wet? How are you? Ok well.....Taraku _(new step dad)

_Played a game today and....we won! I was so happy for him so we went out to dinner and we wached the movie Earth....Taraku loves nature, he wanted to see_

_that movie so we wached it. It was veary good!.....Well I have to go...Bye answer back_

_I love you sweetie_

_Love Mom_

I read the email and wrote back,

_Dear Mom,_

_Well its still wet and cold....Im ok. I am happy that you guys won the game! Well soon I am going to see Earth so no spoilers!!!!_

_Well...I miss you alot but Naraku is nice and my room is still pink.....So yea tell Taraku I said hi....and say hi to Buyo for me!! Well I got to go to sleep now...I have school tomarrow....so yea._

_Huggs and Kisses_

_Love Kaggie!! =3_

After I wrote the letter I went to sleep.

**In Kagomes Dream**

_I looked around to see a room. I started to pant and cry in pleasure as something hard went in and out of me fast. I cryed in pleasure and pain when something bit my throught wile my final climax hit._

I woke up in a cold sweat, panting and on the floor. As soon as got up my alarm clock rang. I got up fully off the floor and went to tthe bathroom to take my morning shower. About 30 minuts later Kagome got out of the shower and put her well fitted blue tank top with a black sweatshirt over it un zipped and her dark blue skinny jeans.

She put on ther skull converses and grabbed her book bag and left to school. The school was close so she didnt nead to drivve there, but it would be better to get a car or something to get to school and other places faster. She speed walked to school wile brushing the ends of her silky black and red hair.

Once she got to school she went to the office to get her scedual for her teachers ti sign. She ran up to the office not to gracefully and opend the door ruffly. "Yes how may I help you" The lady asked eyeing Kagome. "Yes well I am a new student here and need my papers." Kagome said as the woman looked at her. "Well hun whats your name" "My name is Kagome Hagurashi" Kagome said as the woman looked thorugh a bunch of files. "Ahhh Kagome Hagurashi....Here is your scedual and student

ID" The woman gave Kagome a little card with her info on it. She put the ID in her Gir wallet and she put the papers in her bag and left.

She was walking in the halls to her homeroom class. "Hey are you the new kid?" Someone asked beside her. "Yea I am Kagome. Why" She answer looking at the person talking. He wore a black fitted shirt, Purple skinny jeans and had violet eyes."Hey hun would you like to be on the first page of the school news paper!....By the way my name is Miroku sweetheart" He said flirting a little. "Well....I dont like to be the senter of attention so I have to decline that offer...But thank you" Kagome told Miroku. "Hey what homeroom do you have? "204Q" Kagome told him. "Hey me to! Lets walk together." They walked on to class.

Kagome and Miroku enterd a class that looked like a math class. Kagome walked up to the teacher. "Hello ...umm I am Kagome Hagurashi...a new student here" Kagome looked at her math/homeroom teacher for the year. "Yes Kagome can I sign your paper" Kagome handed her papers. "All right...umm would you pick a seat...or you want me to do it?" Kagome looked around. "Can you pick one?" Kagome looked scared and nervus. "Sango Kagome will sit next to you...Kagome go sit by Sango...she is over there" pointed at Sango "Ok" Kagome slowly moved twords the girl. 'She looks nice' Kagome thought as she sat down. "Hi I am Sango" Kagome turned to the girl next to her. "Hey I am Kagome nice to meet yyou." Kagome shook hands with Sango "Me too".

By the end of class Sango and Kagome where best friends. "What do you have next" Sango asked looking over Kagomes shoulder at her scedual. "Lets se...hummm...well now I have....Gym..." Kagome looked scared, she was shch a cluts! "Wow cool...well I have science now....You want me to show you to the gym?" Sango asked looking at her watch. "Yea that would be nice" Sango pulled kagome to the gym.

Once kagome got inside the gym she walked up to the teacher. "Hi ummm i am the new student Kagome Hagurashi" Kagome handded him the paper for her teachers to sign. "Ok...Here kid this is your gym uniform" He handded her a little plastic bag and told her where the locker room is. Kagome came out with gold short shorts and a black tank top thet said 'Shikon High' Kagome looked at herself and sighed. "Class today we will play basketball and vollyball. Girls will play vollieball first then we swich get it, got it, good" The teacher handded the boys a few basketballs and the girls a vollieball. Kagome had to surve!

Kagome hit the ball....but it hit another guy that was playing basketball on his head. "Hey...." Was all he said. "Are you that new girl..What was it Kagome or something?" The boy with black hair asked. "Yea thats me....Oh sorry bout the ball" Kagome said "Na Its ok...Well I am Inuyasha nice to meet you" He said. "Hey Inuyasha" A black haired girl that looks alot loke Kagomr came up. "Hey you are that new kid Kagome right?" The girl asked. "Yea thats me..." Kagome said. "Well I am Kikyou" The girl said.

Kagome sat out of gym for the rest of the game. She became friends fast with Kikyou and Inuyasha. Now it was lunch. Kagome fallowed her new friends to a table. "Well this is...Miroku, Sango, Kagura and Rin" Kikyou pointed at the people. "Guys this is Kagome" Everyone said hi and started to talk. Kagome turned twords the door and saw thw most beautifulest people she ever saw. "Well they are the Tashios They are all adopted exept the one with silver hair. He is son of out gym teacher! well the first one is Shippo" Kagome wached as a beautiful young looking teen walked over to a table. He had bright orange hair. "Those 4 are Kanna, Hiten, Kirara and Jineni" Kadome looked as the 4 gracefuly walked to the same table am Shippo "And that one is Sesshoumaru Tashio...As you can see he is the #1 best male spesamine in the world...exept no one here is good enough for him..." Kagome looked in awe as the beautifu sexy male sat down next to his adopted family.

"WOW" Was all Kagome could say......

Lady Izumi: I hope you guys liked it! I WANT MAD REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PWITTY PWEZZZZ


End file.
